


I love you.

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: I love you.You're perfect.
Relationships: Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> A vent fic.
> 
> Twilight and Sky aren't *actually* present but those are the two in this.

"I love you."

You're so beautiful. So kind. So sweet. 

"I love you so much." 

You're such a wonderful person. You're such a talented person. 

"I love you so, so much." 

I can't help but stare at you. Can't help but see your work come to life. 

"I love you." 

You make such beautiful things. Carvings filled with swirls and curls. Stitching clothing with such tenderness. Telling stories so vivid that you can see the scenery. 

"I love you." 

"You're perfect." 

You're _perfect_. 

It sickens me. 

I hate how amazing you are at everything. How strong and agile you are in battle. 

"I love you."

I hate how you smile and laugh so lightly. How you do it so perfectly. How everything you do is _perfect_. 

"I don't love you." 

I hate how beautiful your craftsmanship is. How you make a simple block of wood into the tree with your knife 

"I hate you." 

I hate how I don't like you. I hate that I like you. 

"I love you."

I hate how you still have someone. How she never left you.

But she left me. She left.

"I love you."

"I hate you." 

I'm waiting. Waiting. Waiting for you.

Waiting for you to mess up. 

Waiting for you to make something _nasty_. 

Waiting for you to say something _insensitive_. 

Waiting… 

Waiting…. 

But the time never comes. 

You're too _perfect_.

Too _bright_. 

Too _smart_. 

Too _light_. 

Why? 

"Why are you so perfect?" 

Why am I so wrong?

….. 

You won't speak to me. 

Am I that wrong? 

Am I that imperfect? 

"I hate you."

I did something right. 

Why didn't you see it? 

Why didn't you say anything?

You create light. 

You're so incredibly bright. 

All I make is darkness. 

Murky, disgusting darkness. 

"I love…." 

"I hate…."

I'm a curse while you're a blessing. 

I'm stained and broken. 

You're clean and whole. 

"I…." 

You can sleep. 

You can have fun. 

You can joke. 

You can cry. 

You can get mad. 

I take a nap and get called _lazy_. 

I have fun and I'm told to _take things more seriously._

I joke and I'm suddenly _immature_. 

I cry and I'm told to _suck it up._

I get mad and they call me _petty_. 

"I…" 

"I hate you."

"I love you." 

"I hate me." 

"HATE ME!" 

"... Love me…." 

"….."

"............" 

"please….." 

"......." 

"....................." 

"I'll never be like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
